Just One Ride
by dark.rose.57
Summary: When Damon gives Bonnie a ride to school, could his true feelings for her be exposed? Read and find out! It's a cute story!


**Hey ppl! This is a fic that I typed a while ago, and just found in my documents. So I decided to post it up! It's a One-shot and its **_short_**. **

Disclaimer: I own **Nada!**

* * *

**One Ride**

It was almost Halloween and I was sitting in my room with Caroline thinking of our Halloween costumes. "I mean you could always go as a….." she started. "Don't you say it!" I demanded. I jumped into my bed and covered my ears with my pillows. "A witch! Witch, witch, witch!" she yelled out loud. "Honestly Bonnie I don't know why you're over-reacting. It doesn't mean anything. It's Halloween, we are suppose to dress up, PARTY and have fun." she stated.

"No." I said in a hard tone. She gave me the puppy dog face and pleaded, "Please, please, with a cherry on top."

I found myself giving in until I looked away. She went on for God knows how long, until I concluded, "I'm not dressing up, end of discussion!"

"Bonnie!" she shrieked. "Yup, I'm not dressing up!" I was standing my ground. "And why don't you go bother Elena about her costume and let me live" I said.

"Well, because she has really been staying to her herself these days. Why because there is trouble in paradise with her little Stefan. You know I bet-",I interrupted her and said, "Really Caroline I thought we were over that."

"I just can't stand-",she started.

"Caroline." I gave her look.

"Fine, and what time is it anyway?" she asked.

"3:45, why?" I questioned her.

"I have to go get OUR costumes." she said grabbing her bag. I gave her a disapproving look and said, "No."

"Come on, Bonnie!" she was really annoying me now. "Whatever Caroline, do whatever you want!" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Anyway, I'm heading over to Grams house." I snatched my bag and followed after Caroline out the door. We said our good-byes, headed out the door and went our separate ways.

I had walk a few blocks to Grams' place but it wasn't cold, it was very warm today. Everything seemed tranquil. There was a soft breeze hitting my face. As I looked around and notice how fall had really taken effect. Trees were almost bare and leaves were everywhere. Halloween decorations were everywhere, too. Skeletons, ghosts, goblins, and VERY gross things were splattered here and there.

I was just across the street from Grams house when I saw black crow fly above me. It sat on a tree branch staring at me. I found myself walking faster towards the house, that thing gave me the creeps. I walked up the stairs of Grams porch and quickly rang the doorbell.

She opened the door and pulled me into a hug, "Come on in, Hun."

* * *

**Next Day**

I left Grams house and almost ran to school, I was late. I was out of breath after the first block, to make it worst I had 4 more to go. I had woken up this morning extra early to go by Grams house again. I was actually getting interested in this whole witchy-thing. I was eager to learn how to control my 'powers'. We were really hitting it off with this whole thing.

I checked my watch and it was 7:58. "Crap.",I cursed.

"Hey babe, need a ride." I heard a guy in a jet-black Ferrari say to me.

"Get a life jerk-face." I responded back with as much disgust and hatred in my tone.

"Oh, don't be like that Bonnie."

"How do you know my name?" I looked at the I closely looked past the dark shades I identified the creep. It was Stefan's older brother. He was supposedly in 'college'. Yeah, I didn't believe that for a second.

"Leave me alone, Damon." I said. I didn't like the guy, he was bad news. No-one in the right mind could not see it.

I hated the vibe that I felt around him.

I fastened my pace. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to school. And aren't you already late? Plus it'll give us a chance to socialize, you know, get to know each other." I knew what he meant.

How dare he! He just broke up with Caroline and had the guts to go after one of her best friends, "Go kick rocks, jerk."

"I know what you're thinking, I'm not trying to- you know. I just wanted to get to know you."

Peering at my watch again I saw that it was 8:01. I glanced at him and said, "Fine." Slowly, I walked to the passenger's side and opened the door. I dropped my bag in side and flopped into the soft leather sit. "Buckle up." He advised. Right when the belt clicked he floored the car and we were racing to the school."Slow down," I whimpered, "I'm getting nauseous."He took his eyes off the road, and glued them on to me, "Hold it in, little bird."He grinned. "Little what?" I asked. "Nothing." he contradicted, positioning his eyes back on the road. "Liar! Your called me 'Little Bird'." I taunted. "No, I said nothing!" He snapped, and I jumped.

* * *

"Thanks." I said slamming the door closed. I started to make my way to the school's doors. "Wait!" I heard him call out. I didn't bother to turn back around, but in less than a second he was in front of me,"How did you do-",I stared. "Shh." he put on finger on my lips, trying to shut me up.

"You forgot this…" he leaned towards me, pressing his lips to mine. I stood there in shock as he kissed me. When he pulled away he brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "Little bird." Grinning, he casually walked to his stupid car as if nothing had happened and left me there with my eyes bulging out of there sockets. Taking a deep breath, I finally got the feeling back into my feet and staggered towards the school mumbling, "Stupid, hot, Damon."

* * *

**Sooooooooo what did you think?  
**

**(A/N: I'm writing a second part to my other Vampire Diaries One-shot **_Single Star._** Making it a two-shot. So I'll be posting that and **_Stay With Me Forever_** up soon.**_ =)_** Thx for reading and God Bless.)**

(A/N: I'm I the only on that thinks that Damon is starting to really show his affections 4 Elena in the show?)

**P.S. Do me a favor and press the review button down there, ;-).**


End file.
